Akito's Reflection
by aiwa
Summary: Akito should face his faults, the sorrow he caused, Akito should understand the evil inside him... It started with her Akito X NEW CH CH. 4 UP! Sorry for the delay
1. Prologue

----  
  
ehm, hi ^__^  
  
well, you know, I wrote this little thing, it's just a prologe, if somebody found it interesting I will keep posting it... so please read and review, it's so short ^^  
  
uh... I don't own any of Furuba character, but I own the ones I will create...  
  
----  
  
AKITO'S REFLECTION  
  
Prologue  
  
I refuse to let you die.  
  
I refuse to let you die.  
  
Are you just joking? Smiling softly. You never did.  
  
All the people around just happy. Your death will grant them happiness, but they're too hypocrite to show their true selves, just damn assassins.  
  
Death loved you so much, since you were born.  
  
And you loved her, didn't you? You played with her, you fooled her.  
  
You never noticed me till I came to you while you were forced to lie in your bed. I watched you silently. I bowed near you. Nobody around us. My long hair touched your pale skin. I whispered.  
  
- Everybody wants you to die... I know you see it.  
  
You blinked, you looked at me with a little bit of fear, just for a second, not to come in your eyes again.  
  
- I'm not here to kill you.- I said coming back up.  
  
- why?- you asked.  
  
- because nobody has the guts to ask me that...-  
  
I paused.  
  
- ....and I would not do it.... your blood is still too pure...-  
  
You smiled, an evil smirk. Sarcasm maybe, just because you didn't know.  
  
But then you realize, you realize you weren't so dark for me. 


	2. It started with her

Akito's Reflection  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She was introduced to me by Hatori, one day, as an old friend of the family, someone who apparently know the secret but didn't care.  
  
Most of all, didn't fear it.  
  
Actually I thought I had seen her before, in the hallway, occasionally, the times I was allowed to leave my room, the times I had serious matter to think about.  
  
Too busy to notice she was there.  
  
Then I saw her for real.   
  
When she bowed close to my face.   
  
When I felt her hair gently touching my skin.   
  
When I felt insecure for the first time after a long time.   
  
Her eyes were just as dark as mine. Her eyes were just beautifully shadowed, mysteriously.  
  
I was still stuck in my bed, the day I knew her name. Miyu. Of the Watanabe family.  
  
I wearingly raised my hand to greet her. She bowed respectful, and then she brought her hand close to mine.   
  
We touched in a handshake.  
  
Sweetness maybe.  
  
- I hope you will get better soon, Akito-sama.-   
  
I had the feeling she was gently caressing the words.  
  
I could not understand this part of her.  
  
- Hatori, leave...- I ordered, willing to find out something of this new girl.  
  
He raised his eyebrows, surprised.  
  
- Please.- I urged him.  
  
He left.  
  
- You have something to tell me, Akito-sama?- she said surprised.  
  
But at the same time she came closer to my bed. She touched it, and then as if to respond to some inner musings, she sat on it.  
  
- do you have some kind of disturb of the personality? Do you suffer of dual personality?- I questioned, suddenly tired of her playing the good girl. She looked so different. It was puzzling me.  
  
- What do you mean?- she asked watching me in the eye.  
  
- well, you came here earlier... you were different... was that a dream?-  
  
- oh... earlier? That one... it was my twin sister...-  
  
I looked at her amazed.  
  
- you dress the same?-  
  
She shrugged.  
  
- why didn't she get introduced to me?- I felt there was something wrong, though.  
  
- I was just joking... it was me. I have no sister. No relatives. No nothing.-  
  
I closed my eyes. My veins were suddenly pulsing. She was joking.  
  
- you're a stupid bitch.-  
  
Miyu froze. I saw the clear sign of anger crawling inside her.  
  
- thank you.-  
  
She just said that, standing up, and heading to the door.  
  
- wait! I didn't say you can leave!- I shouted with rage.  
  
- like I care.-  
  
And she left. Leaving the door open.  
  
I felt my face burning.  
  
- Hatori, Bring her in again!- I shouted.  
  
I realized then all the pain... I was getting worse again. My body suddenly was starting to ache, the feeling of emptyness was bursting in my chest again. The pain. For a moment I could just see the pain.  
  
Should have not cared that much.  
  
She came back in. And the door was closed again.  
  
- do you want something?- she asked, tapping her foot on the floor.  
  
I was breathing quickly, trying to catch up with reality. I would not faint.  
  
I didn't realize for a while that Miyu was now watching me, again closer to me. Closer than many people would be willing to come.   
  
She took a wet cloth from the bowl on the near-by table. She caressed my face with it.  
  
Unbelievable again.  
  
- you sure suffer of dual personality.-  
  
- why you say that?-  
  
- look.. look what you're doing... you're being nice, and you were kidding me just a moment ago!-  
  
I was definitely confused.   
  
I could not be angry with her, not until I could understand what was going on.  
  
- well, a bad person cannot take care of others?-  
  
- a bad person usually don't do it..-  
  
- why? Don't they feel pity?-  
  
I thought about it for a moment.  
  
- no, they feel it... they just ignore it.-  
  
- mm... I don't ignore my feelings.-  
  
I smiled.  
  
- I would like to have you around, from now on..-  
  
She smiled.  
  
- then I guess I'll have to stand you.-  
  
- yes, you should.  
  
---  
  
Hi again... I have something to ask to the people who have read this, can you tell me if there's something that is not understandable? writing in english is not easy, so if you can tell me whenever I made some big mistake, I would change the text as soon as I can... then please Read and Review if you can... and... does somebody know who "the witch of the east" is? it should be something of english culture, because for me doesn't make sense, well, the witch of the east for me could be just a witch who lives in the east^^;;;, I would like to know if there is any other sense... well then... bye  
  
love  
  
aiwa  
  
--- 


	3. True self

AKITO'S REFLECTION  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
I don't know what happened to me the day I saw her for the first time.   
  
She just forced the door to enter my life. My life. The life no one wanted to be part of.  
  
And she was amazing. I couldn't be myself with her. At least not the one the members of the family know.  
  
She was different.   
  
Not more beautiful, nor smarter.   
  
I guess she just had the cold look I can see in myself.   
  
Didn't really care for people, for things.   
  
That made her wicked.  
  
I couldn't understand her, and that bored me, made me angry.  
  
It made me wanting her more than anybody before.  
  
That's why I wanted her to come back.  
  
And I made her promise.  
  
I was ill in that period, more than ever, I could stay awake just for little time. Feeling too sick.   
  
My breast was burning so much. And I could feel relief just when I was sleeping.  
  
But she came, watching my pain with her cold eyes. No expression on her face.  
  
She went and stood there, near the door. Silently watching my breakdowns.  
  
When I woke up, every time I woke up, I saw her stepping closer.  
  
Like a dream. She was there all the time.  
  
- do you like my pain?- I asked once, trying to understand the look in her eyes.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
- not really...-  
  
- why do you look at me like this then?-  
  
- why not?-  
  
- you look at me like I'm some kind of animal... some kind of animal who is dying... struggling... you have that look.-  
  
- I don't know... I think you're interesting.-  
  
I paused.  
  
- did you see the members of my family around?-  
  
- no... nobody wants to visit you...-  
  
- I know.-  
  
- they hate you.-  
  
I looked away.  
  
- when I was younger, they usually told me they didn't really hate me... they just act like it, because they were jealous of my power.-  
  
She smiled.  
  
- I was told that in the deep bottom of their heart they had respect for me, because I was the head of the family...-  
  
- well, I guess you took care of that respect.-  
  
- what do you mean?-  
  
- well, the way you made them suffer, I don't believe there's respect in their heart... I believe there's only fear...-  
  
I smirked.  
  
- fear makes my power... they will always remember me, and they will always be with me.  
  
- I don't believe you realize what you're saying... they hate you, do you understand? they would pay to make you die.-  
  
- no, they fear me too much...-  
  
She turned towards the window, sighing.  
  
- maybe this is what you want.-  
  
- IT is what I want.-  
  
- then, their happiness will come with your death... let's hope you die soon.-  
  
I shivered. Angry again.  
  
- you stupid! How can you say that? I'm the head of the family...-  
  
- they suffer because of you...-  
  
- they can LIVE because of me!-  
  
- they're gonna live when you'll be dead.-  
  
I blinked. She was right? No, she wasn't.  
  
- get out of this room, I don't want to see your ugly face anymore... get out of my life!- I roared.  
  
She froze first, but then she laughed. My eyes were trying to enter the cold wall she had in front of her... she was unreachable.  
  
- you tell me I'm horrible? That's really funny, you know... I'm not that good, but I didn't ruin anybody's life... I'm better than you.-  
  
- Get out of here!!!!!! I will kill you!!-  
  
She moved to the door, still looking at me with her piercing eyes.  
  
- uhuh, how are you gonna do it? How do you think you're gonna stand up? Maybe you will crawl to my bed while I'm sleeping... and with your wealth you will probably sacrifice your life just to kill me... that's so nice of you... I'm waiting uh.-  
  
I tried to force me up, but I fell back again.  
  
- you bitch...- I whispered with my last breath. Fainting the second after.  
  
When I woke up, I was alone in the room. She had left for real.  
  
I found myself staring at the door. Maybe I was hoping she would come back... no, I hated her... I didn't want her to enter that door anymore. I wanted to make her suffer, I wanted her to fear me, I wanted her to finally bow in front of me, asking for pity and compassion, I wanted her to finally realize I was the one in control.  
  
But I couldn't think of anything. She was like me, she didn't have close friends, nor relatives that she loved... she was alone, and she didn't care about anything. The only thing... was me... she wanted to watch me die?  
  
I shook my head, slowly turning around in the bed. My hair were longer than usual and for one second I thought they were darker.  
  
They reminded me of hers... her beautiful black hair, they softly caressed my skin the day she came for the first time... What would be like to touch them?  
  
I closed my eyes angrily. What was I thinking about?  
  
I heard the door open behind my back, and then a soft walk.  
  
- who's there?- I felt my anger suddenly cool down. Was I waiting for her like some kind of pet? My heart was beating faster.  
  
- it's me Akito-sama... Tohru Honda... they told me you got sick... so I decided to bring you some cookies... I made them myself.-  
  
Her voice just made me angry again. Angrier than before. Furious.  
  
I turned around watching her putting the cookies' dish on the table next to the bed.  
  
Tohru Honda, one of the person I couldn't stand having around. She just made me feel bored, and horrified with that sweet smile always on her face. It was disgustingly cheerful.  
  
She was so close. Too close to me.  
  
Before she could go away, using the only energy of my anger, I grabbed her hand bringing her closer to me, the right chance to get to her neck, I wrapped my fingers around it.  
  
Sudden fear poured in her eyes. She was much more beautiful with that grave look. I could feel her heart beat so fast. His blood pulsing in his neck veins.  
  
Pulling her towards me, with all the strength I had inside, I was wishing to hurt her more and more.  
  
- don't you dare come a second time.-  
  
Her skin was getting paler.  
  
I could have just waited a little more to kill her, but there was no use to it. Too many people loved her, I could have her out of the way in so many different way.  
  
- I don't need your sympathy, nor your attention.-  
  
She was trying to say something... maybe asking for help.  
  
- get out of here.- I said finally letting her go.  
  
She fell on the floor, coughing.  
  
Shaking.  
  
Crawling towards the door. She wanted to go out as quick as possible.  
  
To make her suffer was so easy, not even funny. Too boring. I could even feel some pity for her in the deeps of my heart. Pity for her happiness.  
  
I wanted Miyu with my whole heart. I wanted just her.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------  
  
mm..... was Akito too evil? well, readers don't do that at home, right? don't mistreat any Tohru Honda, hai? ^___^  
  
yeah, I don't own any Furuba character, but Miyu is my property...  
  
About the Witch of the East thing, I never thought it could be a character from a book, that was really stupid of me ^^;;; well, did this witch of the East die melting or something like that? I know these are weird question, I just heard someone doing a comment with this witch of the East so I was trying to understand what that was... I'm too curious.  
  
Thanks to a_yolanda7 ,l1l1l1l1l, yukie-chan, kyo-chan, lost person searching for stories and Rei, I'm really grateful, and please if you can, review this new chapter...   
  
About the girl being Tohru Honda, I don't think she is really Akito's kind of girl, I like her better with Kyo ^_^  
  
I made up this new character, because I wanted somebody a little more like Akito, even though they're different, things about her are going to be revealed during the story...  
  
About Akito being too kind, it's because he is too amazed by this girl behavior, to make something happened I decided to put a character that had the power to control Akito, and then he's weaker than usual, he can't beat her up  
  
She is rude because she understand him, I guess.  
  
About " and " for speeches, is that such a big problem? At school they taught me " and " were for some kind of speeches like -- she said: "I was there" and that if the speech started with the line you had to put - (I'm used to do like that, so if it's not a big problem I would like to keep using my way of writing, what you think?)  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------- 


	4. Likes

Akito's Reflection

Chapter 3

Miyu came in, she got Tohru up, help her to the door where Hatori ran right at that moment.

well, I guess you feel happy with yourself now that you've mistreated Tohru.-

She was here again.

I smiled. More for her, than for her words.

you want to lecture me?-

no, I don't... but Akito... be careful... you know... it's dangerous to hurt her, everybody loves her. They would kill you if anything happens to her...-

you think they would kill the head of the family for that useless girl...-

Akito, think about it... they all hate you, they all love her... what will be the consequence of you hurting her? You'll die sooner than you're supposed to...-

you think my power is that little...-

no, but all of them, together, all of them would suffer for Tohru, and they would be so angry... Akito, just be careful.-

I suddenly looked right into her eyes, realizing how she called me.

you said Akito.. many times-

what?- she asked blushing.

you called me by my first name.-

She blinked.

oh... I'm sorry.-

I stared at her. The dim light of the evening was coming softly from the window and was giving her a beautiful look. She was beautiful.

Her pale skin was a little red on her cheeks. Her hair were gently framing her face.

Couldn't think about anything for one moment.

I won't do it anymore. Sorry Akito-sama.-

it's okay. I don't care... if it's you.-

She blushed again.

you're that nice, because you used all your strength to hurt Tohru?- she asked smiling.

probably.- I replied shrugging. And smiling.

I wanted her. I never wanted any girl before. But her.

come closer. Don't stay in the doorway.-

She moved, getting the place besides the bed.

oh, you're scared of me now?-

Trying to provoke her.

why? Isn't this close enough?-

I could feel her embarrassment.

the first time I saw you, you came a lot closer...-

uh... mm.. well... that was a weird way of acting.-

it was you..-

yeah... but I was caught in the moment.-

I laughed weakly.

I grimaced for a sudden pain.

She stepped closer, I heard.

Are you ok, Akito?-

Opening again my eyes, relieved, smiling. She was bowing over me.

yes.

With the only strength I had, I brought myself to lift my neck, my head towards her.

I touched her lips with mine. Feeling her soft skin.

But that was as far as I could go, I fell back on my back.

Her eyes widened, she could say nothing. Too shocked.

I wished for more, but I couldn't do it, my body was aching too much.

She touched her lips, still trying to understand what was going on.

why?-

I blinked. My heart was beating fast, even though I was trying to calm down. I didn't want to lose control of my feeling, it would not be good for me, I would be too weak.

I like you.-

She smiled. A different smile though. A serene one.

You do this with all the people you like?-

I don't like anybody.-

Her was were different now.

well, then...-

She moved towards me, she kissed my lips, her tongue for a second passed through my lips, just for a moment, and then she moved back up. I thought I had just imagined that.

why?-

She smiled.

I like you more than you like me.-

_Sorry for the delay on this story… this is really different from the other chapters, I was really not sure about posting it… well, I'm quite in a crisis about this story, so if anyone wants to help with advices, she/he is welcome._


	5. I hate everything

AKITO'S REFLECTION

Chapter 4

For a while I thought all that happened was just a dream. I felt so fragile, holding onto that memory, that feeling of her lips on me.

And wanting more.

I never thought I was normal. I never thought I could want anything from any girl.

It was new to me.

And even if it confused me, I was angry. Angry at everything. As usual. Because everything was unfair, and because I didn't want to be soft, nor sweet, nor fragile. I just hated everything, but I couldn't be mean to her.

"Akito." she said coming into the room, a couple of days later.

I shivered. My name on her lips seemed even beautiful. I was so lost, even thinking something like that.

"yes?"

"you wanted to see me?"

"you don't come here anymore."

"I'm embarrassed."

I looked at her as coldly as I could.

"I hate you." I hissed.

His eyes stared at me surprised.

"I'm sorry…" she said. I knew she was confused.

"you're nothing… how can you come here and play with my feelings like this… no one ever did this to me…"

"what did I do?"

"you made me weak… and needing… for…"

"for?"

I just closed my eyes. I couldn't say it.

I felt a weight land on the bed. She sat on an edge of it and watched outside the window.

"do you want me to go away or to stay here?"

Even though my mind was telling me to push her away, I just couldn't compel.

"stay here."

"even if I make you weak?"

"yeah, even if you make me human."

"it doesn't mean you're good now."

"it doesn't."

I sighed. My heart was pounding so fast inside me.

She put an hand on my chest and leaned to rest beside me. My thoughts got too confused to say anything.

"maybe I'm your punishment."

"what?" I uttered.

"I'm your punishment for all the bad things you've done… because I make you feel uncomfortable and weak."

My arm surrounded her.

"and… what am I to you?"

She smiled and came to look at my eyes.

"I don't know… yet." she whispered nuzzling my neck.

Someone came in the room at that moment.

"what are you doing here?" asked Hatori's voice, I could tell he was surprised, but mostly… scared.

I frowned.

"just leave us alone." I said in tone who wouldn't accept reply.

Hatori was pale and looked at the both of us stunned.

"just go." I repeated vehemently.

He couldn't bring himself to say anything, but he left.

I know what was going through his mind. He was wondering what I was planning. He would have been so happy to know I was as helpless as any other human being in that moment or know that I had never felt so normal and stupid in my life.

_That was a long long time… sorry, I'm really really sorry… if anyone reads please tell me what you think._

_And I finally put the ".." instead of -..- for the dialogues. I'll edit the other chapters with that soon, hopefully._

_I don't own any Furuba character, and I didn't write this for money, so please don't sue me._


End file.
